The dark future
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer shot by Malcolm calls out to his father to protect the detective and learns of the future and how bad it will become now Lucifer must accept his role to save creation before the evil destroys it all. Not connected to my other stories part of an independent series. Dc /Lucifer/Supernatural rmission to use first 4 chapters. Will continue later for now Hitaus
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer gurgles as he finishes his deal.

Suddenly the scene change

_SAM_

_ Alright, Cas, who was that guy?_

_CASTIEL_

_ A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call._

_SAM_

_ Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?_

_CASTIEL gets a bowl from a cupboard._

_CASTIEL_

_ I can explain later. Right now we have to -_

_DEAN_

_ No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second._

_CASTIEL_

_ What is "second"?!_

_DEAN_

_ Don't start that._

_CASTIEL_

_ It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic._

_SAM_

_ You're talking civil war._

_CASTIEL_

_ Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war._

_CASTIEL pulls SAM's weapons bag from under his bed._

_SAM_

_ Help yourself._

_DEAN_

_ And what happens if Raphael wins? What - what does he want?_

_CASTIEL_

_ [ Gets a flask of holy water from SAM's bag. ] What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written._

_DEAN_

_ You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?_

_CASTIEL_

_ Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails._

_DEAN_

_ Why?_

_CASTIEL_

_ I need myrrh._

_SAM_

_ Myrrh?_

_CASTIEL is no longer standing by the bed._

_DEAN_

_ Freakin' angels._

_CASTIEL reappears behind DEAN. He is drawing on the kitchen table with chalk._

_DEAN_

_ Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?_

_CASTIEL_

_ He's a traditionalist._

_DEAN_

_ Cas, why didn't you tell us this?_

_CASTIEL_

_ I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood._

_CASTIEL grabs DEAN's wrist and slices his palm._

_DEAN_

_ Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?_

_CASTIEL_

_ It wouldn't work. I'm not human._

_BALTHAZAR_

_ Hey! Look at my junk. [ Holds up a glowing crystal. ]_

_RAPHAEL_

_ No._

_RAPHAEL turns to salt from head to toe. The salt clatters to the floor._

DEAN

Bobby?

BOBBY sits up.

_DEAN [to LEVIATHAN-CASTIEL] _

_ How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?_

_ LEVIATHAN-CASTIEL is dripping black fluid._

_ DEAN _

_ Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?_

_ LEVIATHAN-CASTIEL _

_ We'll be back. For you._

_ BOBBY _

_ Well, this is a new one._

_EXT. RESERVOIR – DAY_

_ LEVIATHAN-CASTIEL walks into a water reservoir. As DEAN, SAM, and BOBBY watch, he goes under. A whirlpool appears and black liquid radiates out from it, then disappears._

_ BOBBY _

_ Aw, hell._

_ A sign at the edge of the reservoir reads "Public Water Supply. No Swimming. No Fishing. No Boating."_

_BOBBY'S SALVAGE YARD – NIGHT_

_ The black ooze retreats back under the car and _

_EDGAR's hand moves._

_Kevin _

_I know how to close the gates of hell _

**Flashback **

**God summons his favorite son who was standing right in front of him with and his general the only one of his children that was made to protect his them and has his mind in battle his most trusted Michael and sighs as he flicks his hand and knowledge of three trials are placed in their heads. Stunned Lucifer asks '' Why did you create this ''. **

**God sighs as he answers '' There may come a time of rebellion this stops it ''. **

**Michael breathing deeply '' And since you gave us the knowledge I assume we can do it ''. **

**God shakes his head and answers '' No this is just so you know this the gates to all three can't be closed by a human without my orders or the opposite will happened ''. **

_DEAN_

_Sammy!_

_[SAM Gasping ]_

_[ Alarm blaring inside the liar. KEVIN looks around confused and sees a table map on the level below him that has spots on it that start to light up indicating things happening in those areas around the world._

_[DEAN looks up to the sky and sees angels falling.]_

_[CASTIEL standing in a different location in a wooded area looks up and also sees the Angels falling.]_

_DEAN_

_No, Cas._

_SAM [looks up and seems the angels falling.]_

_What's happening?_

_[SAM Gasping ]_

_[CASTIEL stares up at the sky as more angels continue to fall.]_

_DEAN_

_Angels. They're falling._

_The Gates sounds of groans as the gates were rotten. _

_MURIEL's body lies on the ground. CASTIEL is in cuffs._

_CASTIEL_

_ Angels butchering angels. Is this what we've become?_

_MALACHI_

_ Just following your example, Castiel._

_ How many did you kill in Heaven? How many in the Fall? (off CASTIEL's look) _

_ Oh, you didn't know? A host of angels died when they fell – Azrael, Sophia, Ezekiel (At this last name, CASTIEL turns very thoughtful) ... _

_ "Died" doesn't even describe it._

_ Devastation. Wings shredded, unspeakable agony at your hands._

_ So, I think you would want to provide any information you have, considering..._

_(pause; no response from CASTIEL)_

_All right._

_ I leave you in the hands of an artist._

_(to THEO)_

_ I don't care what's left._

_THEO_

_ Don't ask for mercy. There is none._

_THEO walks and shuts the door, then returns to CASTIEL, and picks up a drill._

_THEO_

_ I'll give you one last chance for this to end._

_CASTIEL_

_ Give me a quick death._

_CASTIEL closes his eyes and holds up his face in anticipation of the blow(s)._

_THEO_

_ I need you to speak to Metatron. Everyone knows you have influence._

_(The red lightning crashes through the roof and strikes Dean's forearm. His arm and the Mark glow red and crackle until the Mark disappears. The red lightning is blasted from Dean's arm and goes back through the roof) _

Lucifer gasps as the scene change to hell walking in silence he couldn't believe the future and how bad it will become suddenly he sees in the distance cells empty screaming '' No ''! Lucifer runs to check each cell freezing in disbelief he sees that the souls of every mass murder escaped shaking he screams '' How is this possible''. Suddenly waves hit him as he feels the throne eyes wide '' Only I can be King ''. He could sense the Throne was bound to him then he senses something else hell was rebelling against his regent the demon Crowley.

Then the scenes changed and he was in front of his mother destroyed Cells shaking in terror he understood his mother escaped.

Suddenly he looks down and sees the body of every one of his siblings

Tears fill Lucifer eyes then rage asks he looks on suddenly a feeling like god appears except it was pure evil an absence of good.

_Sam and Dean confronting Chuck in the roadway with glowing Samulet still in Dean's hand, in ending scene from prior episode]_

_Dean: What the hell's going on here, exactly?_

_Chuck: I'm happy to... fill in the blanks, but maybe we should go somewhere where we could actually sit down._

_Dean: We're not going anywhere with you. Okay, how do we even know that you're really Chuck and not just some [suddenly, Boys and Chuck are in the bunker] crazy spell or manifest...ation? [Kevin appears just behind Chuck's shoulder]_

_Sam: Kevin?_

_Kevin: Guys! You're looking stressed. Especially you. [to Dean] I-It's cool. Trust Chuck. Whatever it is he needs you to do, he must think you can handle it. I always trusted you._

_Dean: Yeah, that ended well._

_Sam: How did you – Are you okay, or – uh?_

_Kevin: Um... Yeah, I mean, you know, given the circumstances._

_Chuck: Yeah, I don't mean to interrupt. Kind of a plateful here. And, Kevin... you've been in the Veil long enough. It's time you had an upgrade. [Chuck waves his hand and Kevin transforms into soul-light, ascending through ceiling]_

_Dean: Holy crap._

All of a sudden he watches he fills the evil in Chuck's eyes wide he was stunned as the being played his father Perfectly.

Then he sees his future shaking with grief he was stunned then the scene change to Chuck killing Jack and them being trick into Trapping Chuck allowing by switching themselves right before the being was trapped and thanks to it the relationship between Aunt and Father was destroyed beyond repair the only thing left was her and Dean but they lose.

Lucifer gasps as he appears in a Bar stunned he says '' I not in LA anymore ''.

Suddenly a man ( God Johnson ) says '' No your not ... Son''

Lucifer slowly turns as he looks at his father gulping knowing the future he walks over and slides in his chair a little pale as he asks '' How do we stop it ''.

God smiles as he answers '' Simple We are going to make a deal and then you will take your place as Ruler of Heaven and Hell and stopping the civil war by any means necessary while I fine and stop the other evil from destroying everything ''.

Lucifer gulps as he asks '' And your sister ''.

God pauses

'' I will free her but we need those two together ''.

Lucifer nods as slowly his mind plans when

God says '' But your the only one who can do this you must bring your mother to my side ... ''.

Lucifer swallows and nods as he asks '' Okay the deal ''.

God sighs as he answers '' The deal is simple you do all these things plus aid me in ruling the universe and I give you ten things ''.

Lucifer eyes were wide as he asks '' And the ten ''.

God flips his hand the ring glows and replies '' I change your ring it is now connected to hell you can rule from anywhere but in exchange, you must go back once a week to renew and it will only take two days hell time which is only two hours on earth ''.

Pleased Lucifer grins as he nods and answers '' Okay I accept that what else''.

God points 1 finger up and says '' 2 Your Detective I created her for you ''.

Upset Lucifer was filled with rage when God continues '' But I promise she has complete free will ''.

Lucifer gasps in relief as he asks '' And the vulnerability ''.

God snaps his fingers '' I've changed it so that it needs to be that now she can only injury you in self-defense and you are no longer vulnerable in all ways except emotions I can't change that ''.

Lucifer blinks at the gift as he feels the gift if he accepts.

God Continues '' that counts as one gift so 3 I will give you the power to give immortality to bloodlines ... but it can be taken if they try to commit a sin ''.

Lucifer nods at that too and says '' The first three I agree what else''.

God sighs '' 4 you can't do it alone so I will give you your full power back including the one in the cage ''. Lucifer exhales sharply as he says '' That me is controlled by the mark ''.

God nods in agreement '' True which is why only the power will be added the true one will be locked away ''.

Lucifer exhalations as he was pleased

God sighs '' 5 I'll give you your wings back but they can't force you to do my will ''.

Lucifer was stunned at the feelings inside of him when God says '' 6 your names and titles will no longer just be another name they will be a power an identity so I will name you Lucifer Samael Hayel Morningstar and they will describe both your duties and powers plus your tiles as the Devil and father of lies will mean something ... don't worry you don't lie so instead it will give you something else ''.

Lucifer confused he asks '' What do you mean ''.

God answers '' Okay so Lucifer means Lightbringer and your power is already fire and Light this just means all fire and light you control and can create meaning you can gain power from all sources of light and fire even me if needed ''.

Lucifer jaw drops as God continues '' As Samael, you are my wrath and poison so you will be equal in power as a hand of mine ''. Seeing the stunned in his face God says '' And you will have the power to heal angels wings and heal human souls but you are the wrath so you can also destroy or poison both of them ''.

Lucifer listens as God continues with '' As Hayel you are a master at music and desire so the power is pretty much the same except it can bring out someone sins and force them to feel the pain the others cause like in the movie ghost rider ''. Eyes wide he was stunned when God continues '' Second as Hayel the music will allow you to be like Lorne on Angel you know the vampire show ''. Eyes wide Lucifer couldn't believe the power he will have when God says '' And as Morningstar, you will have the strength and the glowing power of the sun and you will be connected to it for it shall be your power source and you it and since you created it will offer a lot of it plus you can now freeze someone or throw ice by taking the heat from a body or the air with the strength and speed increase by a star meaning you are strong enough to break my jaw and fast enough to move as light travels''.

God takes an unneeded breath as he continues ''

last but not least the title Devil will give you complete control over all demons ... plus it can allow you to both increase and create demons from any matter and the father of lies means you will be able to tell if someone is lying or not telling you something no matter what ''.

Lucifer gasps and asks '' And the title of prince of darkness ''.

God smirks '' The power to control the night and its creatures plus control of shadows oh and the name old scratch that you created allows you changed what been created plus you can bring back anything from the dead from angels, demons, Pagans so on ''.

Lucifer sits stunned as he asks '' And the 7''

God chuckles in his mind as he says '' power of command you can force an angel and an archangel to follow your commands ''.

Lucifer grunts as he says '' What about free will ''.

God frowns as he answers '' okay I'll change that a little so you command them but they can both explain and if the reason is good enough they can ignore it ''.

Pleased Lucifer nods as God writes the change down when God says '' 8 I will bring back Gabriel and Michael to aid you ''.

Suddenly frowning Lucifer asks '' Michael ''?

God sighs as he answers '' Lucifer I know your feelings but there to be time to remember you will have new powers so I will create a room that will allow you to train and while there your relationships can be fixed ''.

Lucifer growls as he nods at that when God says '' 9 you can create matter .. which you should create in hell so you can have demon weapons that do more than banish an angel .. oh and since Chloe was created for you I made her Queen of hell and Trixie is princess so I would change hell a little so they can both rule and live down there but it must still punish souls ''.

Lucifer eyes wide in horror ask'' And 10''.

God '' this is a two-part gift 1 is the power to upgrade a human, or angel so you can delegate some of your duties and 2 you can give human powers but only four each ''.

Lucifer asks '' Is that the deal I do your order and I get this ''.

Nodding God says '' Yes .. but advice and warning I am sad to say that Raphael has been seduced by it and corrupted meaning Raphael is the enemy I would prepare to battle him and ( Pulling out grace and essence ) this is Raphael remaining self find a human and give him this he will have the power and knowledge of Raphael ... and Raphael will work with this evil to open Puratgory and release the monsters there so prepare for that just in case ''.

Lucifer hand trembles as he takes the vial and puts it in a pocket as God asks '' Do we have a deal ''.

Lucifer grabs the pen and signs making God Smile as he says '' Then let my will be done AMEN ''

Suddenly light shines as the power was given shakily Lucifer stands as the door appears and Lucifer walks through it.

God smiles as he says '' Till we meet again my favorite son train well and good luck I must free my sister and prepare for whatever evils will be created by the evil ''.

Lucifer gasps awake gasping on the hanger ground awake as he sits up eyes turning Red

getting up he sees Malcolm stocking Chloe and the spawn smirking Lucifer snaps his fingers causing the coin to fly out of Malcolm's pocket and Lucifer pockets it smiling Lucifer causes Malcolm to tripped and a gun fires causing Malcolm to fall dead.

Shaking his head Lucifer walks over to the car and waits for Chloe to come out which she does after screaming that Lucifer was gone. Running out she sees Lucifer standing outside next to her car.

Two Hours later Chloe stands stunned as she looks at Lucifer who hadn't a single mark Lucifer sighs as he says '' I told you I am the devil ''. Chloe screams '' Don't lie to me ''! Lucifer chuckles then allow his eyes to bleed red causing Chloe to scream and fall back a step Lucifer sighs as he says '' See you Chloe decker ''

Shaking Chloe was stunned when Lucifer walks to his car and drives away.

Shaking Chloe suddenly was pulled into her memories of Lucifer forced to watch them.

Unknown God sits in his bar making Chloe remember everything.

With a smirk, God says '' Just to make certain she doesn't go to that priest who will be dead in an hour anyway ''. Laughing God chuckles at Gabriel who was taken Glee at going after the priest.

eyes wide Amenadiel he was sitting up from the couch trembling he asks '' So Father was an imposter and it cause ... NO what do we do ''.

Lucifer grins evilly as his eyes turn to light and he answers '' We stopped our and his enemies brutally and we bring Heaven and hell to its full might and bring it under my heel ... will you aid me, br1other ''.

Nodding Amenadiel replies '' To the end brother to the end ''.

Smiling Lucifer looks at Amenadiel and says '' Thank you, brother, and let me fix you up ''.

Confused Amenadiel watches as Lucifer brings up a hand that lit up and Lucifer brings it to Amenadiel gasping Amenadiel feels power running into as his grace was healed and he moved up to the power of the former Lucifer. Eyes snapping open Amenadiel eyes open and they were glowing blue and his wings flares out and they turned a lighter black color which now has hints of orange. Breathing heavily Amenadiel feels something new in him '' W What is this ''. Lucifer smiles and answers '' I need a second and me and Michael won't work ''. Eyes wide Amenadiel asks '' And the power ''. Lucifer chuckles '' You were a regular angel true the most powerful of them and the power to increase your power by the one your fighting but I made you Amenadiel the Left hand of Heaven and Michael shall be the right you are the wrath the Power Michael is the Might and Protection of Heaven ''. Smiling Wide Amenadiel nods to Lucifer knowing how he feels about kneeling but knowing he needs to give honor to Lucifer with a wide smile Amenadiel asks '' What do we do first ''. Lucifer grins widely and answers '' First I go to hell and fix it and have the demons look for the souls of those that escaped ''. Amenadiel takes a breath and asks'' And me ''. Lucifer beaming '' You find Mother ''. Amenadiel groaning he understood Lucifer's smile as he asks '' And the deal Crowley made ''. Lucifer grins '' I will, of course, cancel it and thanks to my power he will obey but I will give him something else the position of the dead prince as a reward for being my regent and set him to capture Asmodeus for me ''. Amenadiel chuckles at that knowing what Asmodeus would do nodding he frowns as he asks '' And Maze ''. Lucifer groans as he answers '' I shall find her myself and explain and I will give her free will but I think she will join us in the fun to come ''.

Amenadiel blushes pleased which Lucifer sees as he knew he like Maze pausing Lucifer says '' And I will give her a power boost and make her my right hand of hell while you and Michael are my right and left of heaven ''.

Lucifer thinks '' And I guess I need to create more Lilm so I have more bounty hunters and trackers serving me meaning I will have to bring Lillith back and have taken up her duty as the mother of demons again .. and crap she will need me once more ''.

Amenadiel groans as he understood '' The Lilm are your and Lillith children ''.

Nodding Lucifer answers '' No I provide the materials and soul to create the lilm but she gives the shape and personality the only one I personally created was Maze and she was made from my throne and the fires of hell which is why she is so powerful and beautiful she is the only creation I ever made ''. Eyes wide Amenadiel was stunned as he asks '' And her power ''. Lucifer grins and replies '' She is equal to Gabriel at full power

Amenadiel grunts in shock then ask'' Is the right hand the same as in heaven ''.

Shaking his head Lucifer answers '' No Maze is my Michael while you deal with the politics and planning ''.

Amenadiel blinking he tries to wrap his head around what he just learned his job will be but he was pleased with doing what he was good at.

Nodding Lucifer summons his wings and uses his connection to Maze to find her


	2. Chapter 2

LA

Lucifer flaps his wings in the air flying toward the connection he has with Maze.

Downtown LA

Maze kicks a wall as she brings down a warehouse thinking ''_Why did I give him the feather why it was my only way home ''. _Suddenly the connection Lucifer was set ablaze stunned she looks up and sees a pure light being falling to her knees Maze looks up as her King appears not the weak Lucifer from before grinning Maze awe at the sight whispers '' My King ''. Lucifer nose wrinkles as he draws his power back in Maze to blink as her mind becomes her own once more growling she asks '' Lucifer what happened ''. Frowning at her Lucifer looks around and sighs snapping his fingers the very air rebuilt the building shaking Maze looks at Lucifer who summons a throne with a small throne under it sighing Lucifer says '' Maze we have much to speak of ''.

Horror runs through her veins as Maze listens to the future being told in fear she looks at Lucifer who was steady in his resolve taking a breath Maze took solace from that then becomes determined and asks '' What can I do to aid you Lucifer ''. Lucifer frowns at her and says '' Mazikeen you do not need to kneel after millennia together I consider you my friend and I have removed the vow we swore to one another ''. Mazikeen trembles as she says '' No with what is coming I will stand with you once more please let me make a new oath ''. Lucifer froze as he sighs as he says '' Mazikeen of the Lilm you know if you offer once more I will not let you go this time ''. Nodding resolve Mazikeen says '' We have been together since the dawn and will be till the end ''. Lucifer takes a breath and asks '' Mazikeen you wish to make an Oath ''. Mazikeen kneeling speaks '' I Mazikeen of the Lilm swear my absolute loyalty and protection to the King of Hell Lucifer Morningstar ''. Shocked Lucifer thinks as he says '' I Lucifer accept your vow and allow one changed you are to henceforth be the commander of my Demonic army and the Personal Comrade of the King so swore so I bind through hell ''. Thunder strikes red lightning in the sky as Maze once more Lucifer Bodyguard, General, Friend, Assassin whatever Lucifer wants. Mazikeen feels her power return for unknown to Lucifer Maze lost half of her power when she was removed from Lucifer's service now return she gain it back plus a two-time increase in power inside she feels her Demonic heart roar in pleasure. Lucifer looks at his Lilm ( The Lilm were created by Lucifer and Lillith personally from hell itself each of them as powerful as a knight of hell each of the elite of all his forces all of them female and each of them capable of bearing a true Nephilim without either death or the seed of a higher ranking angel inside of them which will upgrade a body and they were made from hell itself as such they are pure hell souls but thanks to Lucifer they have feelings and each of them loves Lucifer each of them are his best sighing Lucifer says '' Maze I need you to watch the Detective for a week I will return from Hell by then ''. Swallowing Maze nods as Lucifer nods to her and disappears heading to Hell to organize hell and stop all of the betrayers and give demons there own bodies since that rule will be unallowed hmm I need to change hell again Admendiel way wasn't working already, in fact, thousands have escaped and with Amendiel new rules so much of his systems would have been destroyed which sucks since he and Crowley worked one out of course Castiel got a bunch of souls from Hell so giving Crowley power was wrong I have no choice but to change so many things. Sighing Lucifer feels a pop as he enters hell.

Hell

Sounds of screaming are heard as Lucifer appears

Hordes of demons fighting against each other Lucifer groans as he realizes Amendiel plan eliminate Lucifer's demons not realizing or being an idiot and not realize every soul in hell will become demons hmm that won't do I will give hell itself the power damn this is going to take a lot of work might as well get started.

Flying to his island castle the one place in all of hell with life and water Lucifer flies over his fields anger his fields and animals all dead growling he thinks '' I have to fix my island first ''. Taking a breath Lucifer uses his new power as life creator on par with Guard Lucifer has the power to bring back and heal both Angels and demons as well as any human no matter how long they been dead and give animals souls and bring them into both heaven and hell but the ones in hell are just food their souls in heaven but he can summon their spirits which is an animals essence allowing its memories and heals the animals and their spirits. enrage he thinks how much pain demonkind will be in shaking his head in anger Lucifer recreates the plant life and creates caves with the infinite Metals and then creates the water creatures sighing Lucifer looks at the island taking it in sighing he couldn't believe how small it was expanding it he made it surrounded on five sides of it plus made the water move into the island then expanded to the size of a small city with watchtowers and multiple farms as well as two barracks each wide enough to hold 2000 demons and a Mansion which will be the Mayor's home for his chosen regent after finishing buliding the manision Lucifer now turns to look at a wide-open field grinning he makes a forest and materials to appear and using the stone as the outside Hell Iron as the foundation and Ash in the air as Glue he built the walls and roofs then he broke the wood and grain to build Funiture then pulling Slik and bedding he creates Multiple beds and clothing then he makes glass from the sand putting tiny suns in each and places them in each room and making his room as grand as his mansion and uses the new materials to make chairs, table and even a throne Making the huge Castle 15 stories with forty towers then he uses his power to turn the throne red and connect it to hell smiling Lucifer sighs as he knows he needs to cull the demons taking a breath he summons his Blade and puts on his new Armor made from the Metals and Stone of hell with Leather and slik under it to keep from irriating him growling Lucifer allows his power to shine from himself and then he proprels out of his castle through an open window flying to the first battle location pausing Lucifer has information sent to his brain so he knows what is happening ... Hmm seems 25% were purely his with 40% Crowley's but they believe it was under his command with 20% Completely against them both and the rest Neutral ... Seems the 25 will be rewarded and the 15 given positions but the 20 will be destroyed with the 40 given the task of the souls nodding to himself Lucifer ROARS!

Causing a huge Blast to explode from him White to split off and slaughter every rebel against his rule in seconds still roaring Lucifer blasts the cells of hell and rebuilds them and changes hell so that every door is for a certain human and they are punished according to there sins then he connects sections of hell to the 25% of demons who were completely loyal to him them to rule sections under his laws and charged with making certain each soul is still in their hell unless they were redeemed which was judge by a sin counter which when full means a soul is capable of redeeming themselves which now happens by taking care of Lucifer's lands. The 15% that were neutral were granted training in different trades and were made his generals, crafters, Architects, and finally, scribes each of them high ranking giving the task of making hell as strong as possible the generals and crafters were given to the 25% and told to build them up while the architects upgrade the landscapes and cells of hell as well as build castles for the princes of hell while the scribes were task with writing and enchanting of hell's history and magic so that all that is forgotten is return and demon's can be at there full potential with relief that was born Lucifer stops roaring throat completely sore as the light returns for hell can do the rest thanks to his chair which was made from him allowing upgrades to continually happen to take the crafters to his island he puts them to work making everything they possibly could from the infinite metals and told that when a sin counter is full they can sell them to any not him for a price of 10 to 1000 which was hell's currency. As King, he gets it for free ordering the construction of an armory for himself and 4000 of his best men Lucifer smiles pleased at the fact his work was mostly complete allowing him to return to his throne and connect each demon to his throne and killing those not in hell or connect to it laughing Lucifer allows his eyes to turn red as he feels any ounce of resistance left as every demon learn the rules each of them pleased with their task. Smiling Lucifer turned his attention to hell and watches as multiple castles and barracks were made by the other architect nodding he summons the Lilm.

Appearing in a clap of thunder the Lilm kneel making Lucifer growl with anger and roar '' MY LILM I CHARGED YOU WITH KEEPING SOULS IN THEIR CELLS BUT I FIND NOT ONLY IS CROWLEY TRYING TO OPENING PURGATORY DEMONS HAVE OPENED CELLS RELEASING SOULS I SEE I WAS WRONG TO TRUST YOU ''!

Paling they all beg '' Sire Please we tr...''.

Shaking with rage Lucifer screams '' ENOUGH NO EXCUSES IT SEEMS YOU NEED A COMMANDER SO AS OF NOW I NAME MAZIKEEN TO LEAD YOU AND ENOUGH ''.

Speaking to one another they pale once more when Lucifer says '' Your new task is to track down every soul that is supposed to be in hell and drag them down ( Whispering the others look excited ) ... but They must be dead and you can't kill them if they have die and an angel or demon brought them back watch them and should they show signs of hell they will be judge by the system I just created failure and they are brought back pass they are still watched but not for hell ''.

Frowning Lilm look at each other then Rebakah asks '' Your grace should a demon break your rules ''. Lucifer grins evilly '' You are to hunt and kill them ''. Cheering the Lilm cruelly grin as each them turn into smoke and head to the forge to have weapons made where they were stunned at a sigil ring given and told that the rings will allow them out of hell and tell a lilm you're allowed if they disobey their rings will turn Yellow and they will die in a second ''. In annoyance, they each put the ring on and suddenly knowledge of the escaped is given to there minds. Lucifer going to the best smith has Mazikeen made a ring that allows the knowledge of both the Lilm and who they should be hunting while there he has a ten weapons made three of them axes Grinning he grabs a sword made of Hell Iron and has a sheathe made for each weapon and then a beg is made to hold the weapons turning he returns to his castle where a hundred weapons and armor were already made smiling he snaps his fingers making the ten finish bags appear and has the armory pack into the bags which could hold an armory in each smiling he watches the armory automatically summoning replacements from his forgers and grabs the bags which he easily lifts and carries it to his balcony setting it down he goes to his ring forger and gives his ring and hands over a piece of his throne and says '' I want you to put this into the ring ''. Watching Lucifer watches as the forgers enchant and reforge the ring turning the stone red pleased Lucifer returns to his balcony and says '' It has been 3 months since I return to hell and 3 days since I left earth time to return''. Spreading his wings Lucifer takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LUX**

Appearing on his Balcony Lucifer pauses as Maze sits on Lucifer's couch with Amenadiel signing Papers frowning Lucifer walks in with the two nodding to him before returning to the papers confused Lucifer asks'' Maze ... Amenadiel what are you doing ''.

Amenadiel chuckles a little as he said '' Lucifer did you know that your home is temporary ''. Stunned Lucifer steps forward and growls '' The Owner weren't dared ''.

Amenadiel smirks pleased that he can own his brother in this answers '' True but you only own this building while he lives ''.

Lucifer in understanding says '' You dealt with this ''. Maze laughs delighted as she responds '' You should have seen it Amenadiel walked right up to the street owner um whoever and ... Wow, I see why Amenadiel was god's assistant ''.

Amenaidel sighs as he whiny states '' I was God's Left hand ''. Lucifer laughs a moment '' So you did the paperwork ''.

Nodding Amenadiel smirks as he replies '' Back to this I asked maze for your account ''.

Lucifer frowns as he asks '' Account I don't have one ''. Maze smirks '' You do now ''.

Lucifer sighs as he asks '' With who ''. snorting she says '' I got Gabriel to aid in setting up in an account with the Vatican ''.

Laughing escapes as Lucifer says '' So now my Money is in the Vatican's Bank so my gold, jewels, cash is in the bank ''.

Chuckling Maze smirks when Amenadiel grinning states '' More than that you now owned the church thanks to Gabriel meaning the church money is yours ''.

Laughter bubbles from Lucifer for minutes he sighs minutes later as he says '' This is great now I want more so Hire a cabinet to get me more... I want a share in every business in the world ''.

Making a note Amenadiel writes it down as Lucifer says '' Also I want to own property and businesses in each city so Maze takes care of that ''. Grinning Maze nods as she makes that note. Blinking Amenadiel questions '' Is that all ''.

Shaking his head Lucifer states '' No I want each of them to be upgraded to state of the art equipment and as modern as possible and my mansions to have 30 TVs each plus every game and game system ever made ''. '

Maze pleased nods when Amenadiel asks '' And The British men of letters ''.

Humming Lucifer thinks as he slowly says '' I want you to train people to take it over ... but there are many who don't deserve death only knocked them out and reprogram them ''.

Nodding Amenadiel was pleased with his tasks. He waits as he senses Lucifer has more taking a second he turns and says '' Mazkieen of the Lilm stand forth ''.

Gulping she stands walking over with a pleased smile Lucifer said '' You have been loyal to me since your oath and you are to be rewarded ''. Pulling out a box he pulls out a ring sighing '' I Lucifer name you Commander of the Lilm and General of My army accept your ring ''. Shaking in excitement Maze reaches for the ring pleased at the sigil of an Axe inside of a skull and puts it on her finger moaning she feels the power rush into her. Panting Maze looks at her king as she says '' Thank you, your grace ''.

Nodding at her Lucifer steps back as he summons the bags Giggy with excitement she opens them shivering she asks '' All them mine ''. Laughing Lucifer states '' Only that bag the others I want you to build an armory in the building ... Hmm okay, I want all the floors to have rooms each different understood ''. Nodding Maze states '' I know what you like I'll get it done ''. Pleased Lucifer turns to Amenadiel who was staring sighing Lucifer says '' That is it get started ''. Bowing Amenadiel takes off with Maze heading out at the same time with Glee Lucifer looks at the papers and reads the contract which gave him ownership of all of Dean cooper properties and businesses pleased he sees that he owns 10% of LA sighing with joy he stacks the papers into a binder and looks up as Maze walks back in seeing him done she takes it to Lucifer's new Lawyers( Which was actually a huge corporation Specifically Charlotte Richards law firm).

Lucifer looks at his penthouse and sighs as he walks out to his penthouse looking down at LA thinking frowning he opens his mind to hell and senses '' 200,000 Demons on earth each of them serving Crowley or Meg humming Lucifer sighs as he renters the penthouse and grabs his sword and Axe and strap them onto his side which glows for a moment which allowed him to hold ten weapons in each without any problems to himself blinking Lucifer opens the three bags filled with Demon metal and grins as he sees the bullets that he had one of his forgers create smirking he knows they would work smiling he walks back out and thinks '' _Now I just need Weapons that can shoot the bullets''. _ Lucifer looks at the bullets and thinks then smirking he walks to his small gun collection and grabs the ten Revolvers and then pulls them out and grabs a pick and scribes runes in and powers them up using a bit of Raphael old grace pleased that the grace was fifty times weaker making the gun powerful enough to kill anyone weaker than a knight each of them glows as the guns sighing he pulls out his Personal gun and enchants it to only work by his essence then enchants himself now it can kill anything under his power. Pleased he focuses the strap magic and creates four holsters putting them in he was pleased he got a license a few months ago. Nodding he places the 6 guns in the vault and locks it back up then he grabs 5000 Bullets and puts it one of his strap pockets and closes it pleased Lucifer takes off his pants suit jacket and sits turning on the tv to watch a Bodybag movie.


	4. Chapter 4

2  
2 months later  
Oregon

Lucifer grunts as he digs the fifteen holes in the ground sighing he grins as he bangs something smiling he grabs it and rips it out of the ground.

A Rock that gave of an aura of God's Power.

Laughing Lucifer grabs the rock and focuses his power melting the Rock.

Thunder Across the sky plus earthquakes.

Lucifer roars as the rock melts away revealing a tablet sighing Lucifer grabs his ring and places it on the tablet.

Glowing the tablet sends it power into the ring and therefore into Lucifer

BOOM!

Lucifer stares as the Tablet melts and the glyphs were inserted into his mind screaming Lucifer falls to his knees as his mind feels with information from the tablet groaning Lucifer opens his eyes which show glyphs for a second yawning Lucifer sits up and focuses

The Ground heals.

An eyebrow raises Lucifer couldn't believe how much his power increase.

Shrugging Lucifer opens a Journal full of God's order.

Marking something off from the second page since the first page was Hell and Demons it was cross off.

Lucifer marks off the fifth item on the list since this one was the Hands and tablet of god.

Turning Lucifer waves his hand and the runes that were hiding the Tablet and Lucifer disappeared along with Lucifer.

Lucifer spends the next 3 months traveling the globe finding and collecting every Tablet, Rock, Hand, etc of God and Pagan working to keep it from the first evil and his minions.

LA, California

Lux  
Lucifer's Penthouse

One week Later

Lucifer was sitting on his couch with paperwork right in front of him.

Each of the Papers was events in the future.

Sighing Lucifer knew at which point he needed to get involved

He needed to be known before Raphael let his vessel was turned to salt and Raphael manage to trick Balthzazar and Castiel into thinking that he was banished meaning he had 8 Months... hopefully that is enough time.

Leaning Back against his Couch he grabs a remote and pulls up his Favor list sighing Lucifer starts calling in Multiple favors each with the same purpose Rebuilding the Men of Letters by cleaning out the Bunkers and Letterhouses around North and South American Using the Favors from Furniture, Electronics companies to Furnish the Place with Construction and Modern Electric item based companies. Turning each place into an underground Fortress with the Castle based cost.

Sighing Lucifer brings up his Phone and Calls the One Man who he knew could Ward each and every Bunker and Letterhouse with wards capable of keeping out Michael level beings

RING RING RING.

Memphis TN

Constantine pants as he ducks a bolt of Fire twirling he shouts

''sheetan habon minn mosblem ''.

A demon inside of a Pentagram Roars as the Pentagram turns Gold and Chains pulls it down to hell panting he grabs a cigar going to drink when his phone rings growling he looks at the Number

666

Eyes wide Constantine '' Lucifer what do I owe the honor ''. He says sarcastically

Lucifer's voice comes back odd '' I need you to cleanse a few places ''.

Constantine snorts '' Now why would I do that ''.

Lucifer sighs '' I'm working with my father ''.

Constantine head snaps up pale '' Explain now ''!

Lucifer rubs his face '' Long or short ''.

Constantine '' Short ''.

Lucifer '' In short God had a sister ''.

Constantine '' Yes I knew'' \

Lucifer frowns '' What you don't know is that they had an enemy ''.

Pale Constantine says'' Let me guess it is coming ''.

Lucifer growls '' Worse it is able to copycat God meaning''.

Constantine '' It is going to copy God and make us think he is evil ''.

Lucifer '' Yes ''.

Constantine '' Crap ... it gets worse doesn't it ''.

Lucifer'' Hell yes it has taken over Raphael ''.

Gulping '' Crap the Heaven war ''.

Lucifer '' Raphael is softening up Heaven for it ''.

Constantine thinking '' I'm guessing he's working with you to prepare the demons ''.

Lucifer's voice was resigned '' No he made me King of Both ''.

Constantine curses '' Fuck I'm guessing you never lost the title ''.

Lucifer ''No ...oh and Johnny if you do this I will give you the power to take the innocents out of hell plus 2 get out of hell passes ''.

Constantine puffs on the cigar '' Fuck fine send me the locations... Also, give me the number of the Winchesters ''.

'' Done ... John when you die I will make you an immortal guardian of earth ''.

Stunned Constantine says '' Woah... I guess I can't go to heaven ''.

'' No oh and to repay the debt between us I will upgrade your Magic level allowing you to cast spells without words and even a connection with Heaven to give you a huge boost of power so Constantine we are square ''.

Constantine '' Bollocks fine goodbye ''.

Constantine rips the phone off and shoves the phone into his trenchcoat pocket turning he makes a phone call '' Chas the King of Heaven has given me a mission ''.

Snorting '' Not funny John ''.

'' John crap you're not joking are you ''.

John smirks '' No''.

Chas '' Fuck ok let's roll ''

Constantine turns flicking the cigar backward causing the Sigil to disappear while he walks out in slow motion.

LA

Looking at his phone Lucifer snorts as he hangs up and starts on the next step finding the... Future heroes blah balls luckily they aren't meant to do anything superheroic for another 2 days joy.

Spreading his wings Lucifer gets ready to fly.


	5. Chapter 5

7 Months later

The earth has changed now there are Metahumans humans given powers from an outside source, the pagans gained back their Godhood back through binding the metahumans powers to them allowing them to increase their power back to that level then they used their power to create realms for themselves the gods. And with the realms they made so they will also have power as long as those realms exist then they bound the realms to them using a Couple of souls taken from the veil of which the Pagan death gods have been reaping a placing in their afterlife which in turn made Death and his reapers get on top of it, And what we're even bigger Aliens have been confirmed to exist through the battle of Superman and his race.

Through it, all the supernatural side of things have gotten loud as 24 demons who God personally created and banish have started acting creating their own demons and monsters making the Hunters around the world work overtime.

Thorugh all that Lucifer has brought the monsters of the Night which was the name of all Eve's children under himself and each one has been improved on.

All that time lucifer has spent readying for the day he must reveal himself to the Winchesters.

Now it was time

Balthazar Palace

Raphael

'' I have the feeling God won't bring you back this time ''.

''HEY''!

Time Stops

Raphael froze

'' Father ''. he whispers

'' It's time the weak children of God know prepare God has united the remaining Archs together against you ''.

Time Restart as Raphael finishes spinning hand raise to Balthazar as he tries to use Lot's wife Heart smirking Raphael laughs cruelly

'' Did you really think that a weapon of God would work on a child of a superior God's child.

Frozen the Winchesters and Castiel stare stun as Balthazar freezes suddenly Raphael brings his hand '' Goodbye Thief ''. A white spear appears in his hand throwing it Balthazar stands stunned as the spear flies right through him as it does he turns to dust leaving nothing but as on the ground.

Frozen Castiel slowly looks up at Raphael who sends the light to him closing his eyes Castiel thinks '' This is how it ends ''.

CLANG!

Castiel and the others snap their eyes open as a man in a suit '' Really little brother messing with my and Michael''s True vessel not smart ''.

Sam froze Dean curses growling Raphael roars '' Lucifer ''. Going to take a step thunder rocks the room as a lance is thrown Disappearing Raphael was gone.

Lucifer looks bored '' Michael really ''.

Dean pales as he slowly looks up as they see Michael on the barrister smiling '' Of course Brother we can't have God's chosen injury''.

Rolling his eyes Lucifer turns '' Sammy lovely to see you again how are you ''.

Sam shivers in freight ( Lucifer took his soul out when his power return to him so Sam only didn't have a soul for an hour) '' How ''.

Lucifer frowns '' That is a long story which Michael will tell you bye ''.

WAIT GET BACK HERE ''.

Vanishing Lucifer was gone making Michael frown and sigh '' Fuck it is like this ''.


End file.
